Loved by another
by Sango1111
Summary: First story. NaruXSasu NaruXGaara KakaXSasu
1. Chapter 1 Hurt

" Sasuke can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto asked sounding a little sad. " Sure Naruto." Sasuke replied as they started walking away from town towards the forest. Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for about three months.

' What has been up with Naruto the last couple days.' Sasuke though.

" Uh Sasuke I don't know how to tell you this but..." Naruto stopped talking for once and looked like he was about to cry.

" What is it Naruto? Why do you look as sad?" Sasuke asked very concerned.

" Sasuke ... I don't ... I think..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because Sasuke interrupted him.

" Just say it Naruto." Sasuke said getting impatient.

" I think we should break up." Naruto said staring at the ground. " I'm so sorry Sasuke." Sasuke was stunned. He thought everything was going go with Naruto. They just stood there, both Naruto and Sasuke staring at the ground.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. " Sasuke please say something." Naruto said starting to cry.

"Why?" Sasuke asked under a whisper.

" What did you say?" Naruto asked not being able to hear Sasuke's question.

Sasuke looked up with anger in his eyes. "Why are you breaking up with me." Sasuke screamed in anger. Naruto stood there in shock. ' Sasuke has never got this mad at me before.'

" I don't love you Sasuke." Naruto said softly. " I love someone else." Sasuke glared at Naruto. ' So thats why, he likes someone else.' Sasuke though

" Who?" Sasuke said with a growl.

" I don't want to tell you Sasuke. Only if you promise not to hurt him or me." Naruto said worried about his to be boyfriend.

" I don't give a rats ass about you anymore," Sasuke said with a glare. " I just want to know who was so important to you that you would crush my heart into dust for." Naruto was surprized he didn't realized how much he hurt Sasuke and now he is starting to regret it.

" Now tell me Naruto or I will hurt you." Sasuke said getting even more pissed off.

" It's ... Gaara." Narutosaid looking down. " Great that sand freak." Sasuke said mad that, Gaara, that stupid sand monster took Naruto from him.

" Don't make fun of Gaara." Naruto said without realizing who he was speaking to. THe strong and now very pissed off and broken Sasuke Uchiha that he just dumped for Gaara the guy he was defending.

" Shit." Naruto said Sasuke kicked him right in the face.

Naruto fell on his back in a lot of pain. Sasuke came right over himand said, " If you ever talk to me again I can't promise that you will live." Sasuke ran away leaving a very hurt Naruto, he was hurt both physically and mentally.

Naruto sat up to see Sasuke was already gone. ' Shit what have I done. Hey aleast I still have Gaara.' Naruto thought getting up painfully and stumbling to Gaara's house.


	2. Chapter 2 Might be over you

Chapter 2 Might be over you

' I can't believe Naruto woud dump me for Gaara of al people. He is probably just using Naruto for something.' Sasuke though angerly as he walked through the village.

" Fuck." Sasuke said as he reaized something.

' Naruto has been living with me in the Uchiha house with him. Now I can't even go to my own house.' Sasuke was growing under his breath as he though all this. He knew people were looking at him, but he didn't care because they always look at him.

' Where am I gonig to go. I'm for sure not going to Saruka's house because she and Lee have been going out since they were 16 and he woud be there. Also I am not gonig there because I hate her so much, she has been a pain in my ass for years. This sucks I'm 19 years old walking down a street feeling sorry for myself.'

"Ahhhh." Sasuke yelled in frustration.

" You okay Sasuke?" a familiar voice behind him. Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi his ex-sensi standing behind him looking over the top of his book. ' Kakashi maybe I can stay with him for a while.'

" Oh Hey Kakashi." Sasuke said trying to think if it was idea to ask Kakashi if he coud stay with him.

" So Sasuke is everything okay? I can leave if you want me too." Kakashi asked wondering why Sasuke was acting so weird.

" No." Sasuke said a little to fast as if he really needed Kakashi with him.

" I ... I mean coud you stay I need to talk to someone." Sasuke looked away trying not to bush.

' Why am I acting like this. Do I have feelings for Kakashi? We he is very handsome even if I haven't seen his real face and man he has a nice ass, no NO that is not it. Though he is really hot damn hot. Damn it now I'm getting hard. Fuck come on stop thinking about Kakashi that way.'

As Sasuke was having thinking to himself Kakashi just stared at him suprised. ' Does he really want to talk to me. Something must be really wrong if he is willing to talk about it to someone.'

" Uh Kakashi coud we go to your house?" Sasuke said blushing

' Crap I can't believed I asked him.' Sasuke though to himself.

" Oh sure Sasukeyou can come over I was heading home anyway because it looks like its going to rain." Kakashi said as he put away his book.

" Okay thanks Kakashi." Sasuke was so suprised he said yes.

Just as they started waking to Kakashi's apartment it started to rain.

"Crap" Sasuke said looking at his now soaked and see-through white shorts." Hey Kakashi." Sasuke said with a happy and evil smirk.

" How about we race to your house and whoever wins gets whatever they ask for."

' Hmm whatever I want huh?' " Deal." Kakashi said jumping to a roof close by looking down at Sasuke.

"You coming?" Kakashi laughed as he jumped from roof top to roof top.

"Oh Kakashi I will be cuming when I win." Sasuke said as he chased after Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunt and The Truth

Capter 3 The Hunt and Truth

It was freezing and raining but Sasuke didn't care he was on a mission. He had to beat Kakashi to his house he need to have Kakashi.

' Wow I can't believe I'm happy Naruto dumped me or I wouldn't have seen my feeling for Kakashi.' Sasuke though as he raced to Kakashi's house.

" Your not going to win Kakashi." Sasuke yelled not able to see him. ' Fuck he is fast maybe this wasn't a very good idea.' Sasuke thought looking everywhere for a sign of his silver haired hottie.

" Sorry Sasuke I don't think so." Kakashi's hot breath on Sasuke's ear sent shivers down his spine.

" You wish Kakashi I want you so much I'm not going to et you win." Sasuke realising after that he just told Kakashi that he wanted Kakashi to fuck him. Kakashi stopped right in front of Sasuke and Sasuke ran right into his hot muscular chest.

" Sorry Kakashi. Why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked trying to play dumb. Kakashi though saw right through him.

" Sasuke did you just say you wanted me?" Kakashi asked being very forward.

"No." Sasuke said looking at the ground.

" I think you did, but aren't you with Naruto." Kakashi asked making sure Sasuke wasn't with Naruto before he made a move on the boy.

" Don't ever say that idiots name again. I hate him so much I never want to talk to him again." Sasuke said getting made that Kakashi had the bring up that stupid freak.

" I guess thats what you wanted to talk about to me about."

" Yeah but then I realised Naruto isn't the one I want, Gaara can have him for a I care. The person I really want is you." Sasuke said as the anger in his eyes faded into lust. ' What Sasuke wants me. No that can't be, I must be the rebound guy or something.' Kakashi realised sady.

" You don't want me Sasuke your just rebounding. You still have feelings for him." Kakashi said looking away.

" If I still had feelings for Naruto woud I have kicked him in the face and told him if he ever talks to me again I will kill him." Sasuke said getting mad that Kakashi doesn't believe him.

" Do you really have feelings for me?" Kakashi asked just to make sure.

"I reay do have feelings for you and I think I have for along time and just never even realised it. Also I don't have feelings for Naruto anymore and I don't think I ever did." Then Sasuke smirked and said

" And when I win this race you are going to do anything and everything I say like you are going to fuck me for days." Sasuke said winking and running to Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi just stood there looking at Sasuke white see-through shorts trying not to drool. ' Wow he really does have feelings for me, this is a dream come true.'

Kakashi ran after Sasuke and passed him in a flash of silver and blue. He beat Sasuke by about and minute, giving him enough time to think what he wants now that he won.

"Crap you beat me." Sasuke starred in amazement. " How did you get so fast?"

" Well when you really want something you will win." Kakashi said pulling Sasuke into a hug. Kakashi started pulling down his mask and pulled Sasuke into a hot passionate kiss. Sasuke moaned as Kakashi pushed him against the door, unocked it quickly and pushed him inside. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled his mask up before Sasuke could see him face.

" Please Kakashi can I see your face?" Sasuke asked pouting

" Why do you want to see my face?" Kakashi asked teasing his soon to be young over.

" I want to see your face because I'm about to let you fuck me like crazy so I would like to see your face." Sasuke said getting frustrated.

" Fine Sasuke you win this time." Kakashi said. Kakashi closed his eyes and remove his headband. Then he slowy removed his mask.

" Wow your even hotter then I imagined." Sasuke said studded. He jumped onto Kakashi kissing him with lustful lips. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Kakashi. Kakashi started walking to the bedroom with a trail of clothes behind them

Going to leave the sexy stuff to the next chapter. :D I know im evil


End file.
